


Insomnia

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Cuddling, Evan has insomnia, Evan is crushing, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Evan knew he was going to have a sleepless night.Evan had Insomnia, and unfortunately for him, he had ran out of his medication, making him unable to sleep and forced to just lay in his bed. If he listened close enough, he could hear his mother's radio softly playing old classics from when she was a teen.





	Insomnia

Evan knew he was going to have a sleepless night.

Evan had Insomnia, and unfortunately for him, he had ran out of his medication, making him unable to sleep and forced to just lay in his bed. If he listened close enough, he could hear his mother's radio softly playing old classics from when she was a teen.

Evan sighed and pulled the blankets up more. He would've been on his phone or laptop, but he was unwilling to leave the warmth his blankets contained. He tried many times to just fall asleep, but the wonderful embrace of slumber never came. Evan realized he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon when at 4:30am, he heard his mother's bedroom door open, and Heidi stepped out to get ready for the day. He spent the remainder of the morning trying to fall asleep, before his alarm starting blaring, which prompted him to reach over and shut it off.

Slowly, he stepped out of bed, and quickly changed into his normal outfit. He shivered, as his house was slightly cold, it always was slightly cold, it always was in the mornings for some reason. He was exhausted, so he put about half the effort into his hair and shirt, and when Connor texted him, saying he was waiting for him in his driveway, he settled on a banana for breakfast, not wanting to keep him waiting and didn't want anything big to eat that morning. He quickly threw out the peel and hurried to the car.

"Um, hey," he said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey, you alright? You seem kinda tired," Connor stated, he didn't know about his insomnia, as Evan always slept fine with him, and he didn't even mention it to him.

Evan nodded slowly, trying his best to stay focused. "Yeah, just, just.. a little bit. I'll, I'll be fine."

Connor noticed Evan was backtracking, which basically meant he was less anxious and more calm about a lot of things. "Okay. Sleep well?" He didn't question him further and backed the car out.

"Like, like a baby," Evan lied. "I almost didn't get out of bed."

Connor grinned, "Nice. I got like, five hours, which is better than what I usually get."

Evan was kind of jealous, since he got sleep. "I am kinda tired though."

"How about after school we take a nap?" Connor offered. "We can go to your house."

Evan smiled at his crush, "I'd like that.."

Soon they arrived at the school, and Evan was trying his best to not let anyone see how worn out he was. He just had to make it through the day, then he'd get plenty of cuddles from Connor once he got home (Connor liked to cuddle too so it was a fair deal). But he was unfortunately approached by Jared.

"Whoa man, you look out of it. Spend the whole night jerking off?" Jared joked, grinning playfully.

Evan groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jaaarrreeeddd... You, you know about my, my insomnia.." he whined, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

Jared laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I know. I thought it'd make you feel a bit better, make you laugh."

"Well um, it was worth a try," Evan made a small smile. He was slowly repairing his bound with Jared, and while this wasn't a quick fix, it was still progress.

"Anyways, are you sure you'll make it through the day? Cause I can take you home," he offered, swinging an arm around Evan's shoulders.

Evan shook his head, "I'm out of medication.. I, I have to make it anyways."

"Well, okay, but I better not hear something about you going to the office cause you passed out in class!" Jared warned, starting to walk to class.

Evan rolled his eyes, "That won't happen." He turned around and went to his first class period.

Suffice to say, Evan was wrong. He made it through three class periods before completely passing out onto his homework. The office called Heidi, who took Evan home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out of your medication?" Heidi fretted, covering Evan in blankets while he laid in bed.

"You, you wouldn't have been able to get, get it anyways," Evan yawned, tiredly watching her.

"I won't be able to get you a subscription until tomorrow, Evan!" Heidi sighed in frustration. "Promise me you'll try to sleep?"

"I, I promise," Evan said, and he showed her his pinkie. When someone would make a pinkie promise, it was like an ancient law had just been made. It was silly, but they meant a lot to the Hansens.

Heidi wrapped her pinkie around Evan's and shook it. She kissed his head and hurried out, hoping to be proven wrong and would be able to get his subscription.

Evan laid there for a while, zoning out his buzzing phone. He couldn't be bothered with it, as he was very tired. He supposed his mind was out for lunch, with a little sign that said ‘Out for lunch! Be back later!’, because he was having trouble processing things, like the sound of his door opening.

Wait, what?

“Hey, Jared told me about your insomnia thing, and why you weren’t in school,” Connor said, going over to him. “I wanted to help? I mean, you always sleep fine with me.” He sat down on Evan’s bed, and scooted close to him.

Evan couldn’t find the power to reply, he just weakly threw his arms around Connor and shut his eyes, curling up to the taller male.

“Oh? Does uh, does cuddling help?” Connor slowly laid down and rolled onto his side so he could properly hold Evan. “Is this okay? I know I can be boney..”

Evan nodded his head, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. He let them close, and drifted off to sleep, while Connor eventually did as well. Everything was perfect.


End file.
